


Genius Dr.Banner

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: A poem for Bruce Week Day 1 Genius





	Genius Dr.Banner

Bruce is one of the smartest scientists on Earth.

A genius intellect he inherited from his father.

Reminded continuously by his mother of his worth

His dad did not bother.

His intelligence fueled his life

Till his hubris got the best of him.

It cost him the love of his life.

It made life dangerous since hulk would come on a whim.

His genius made him an Avenger

With his intelligence when it came to gamma radiation.

His kindness made him a revenger

He risked his life to save a whole nation.

His brain will help to save the world

Despite how hulk stayed out of the fight.

He’ll need the help of one bright girl

To put the world back right.

Bruce Banner, a hero, something he didn’t expect

I hope he knows his story’s not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
